The Withered Lotus
by Verela
Summary: Just a simple one-shot about Chrome based on the current arc  Arcobaleno arc


_Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! and the song_

_Rating: K+_

_One-shot (861 words) _

_Inspired by: Endless love (piano version) beautiful piano – Joliepianoversion_

Chrome was walking home from school. She had a few conversations - which were really awkward, of course - with some of her classmates, which resulted in her going home late. She was just staring blankly at the ground as she walked when she spotted a certain lotus blossom on the water at a nearby river.

She walked over to it and stared at it for a few moments before hesitantly picking it up. She continued on her way home and eventually arrived at Kyoko's house. She walked in, greeted Kyoko and Ryohei along the way and came into her room.

She sat down on the bed, laid down and looked at the lotus blossom in her hands. She stared at it as she remembered a certain memory.

Chrome was sitting on her bed in the hospital, wearing her usual simple white dress. She closed her eyes and eventually found herself in the wide grassland where she first met Mukuro. She looked around, rather confused on how she could end up being here. Blankly and aimlessly, she called out "...Mukuro-sama...?"

That was when she spotted the said man at the nearby river, picking out a certain lotus blossom. Mukuro turned around and smiled at her. "What is it? …Nagi."

Chrome didn't notice the question but instead, she blinked at the flower. Mukuro noticed the gesture and stood up from his previous bending posture. He walked over to Chrome and said "Nagi. Do you know? The fragrance of a lotus blossom can bring anybody to smile. It has a great fragrance, the lotus flower symbolizes everything that is true, good, beautiful, represents peace and enlightenment."

Chrome slowly nodded and hesitantly asked. "...S-So..?" Mukuro chuckled again before answering "It suits you very well..." Chrome was about to respond when Mukuro interrupted her. "You always make me smile, Nagi. You're one of the few people who can actually make me smile for real..." He sat on the bed's edge and closed his eyes. "It indeed represents you so well…" He muttered softly before putting the lotus blossom on her hands.

Chrome blinked at the flower as the scent of the flower slowly reached her. It smells like the warm and misty tropical rainforests. She unconsciously smiled at the nice fragrance. Mukuro opened his eyes and smiled at Chrome, somehow satisfied that she's happy.

"Take that with you." Mukuro told her. "E-Eh..?" was her only reply. Chrome was about to protest when Mukuro said. "That flower can make you happy... And I want you to be happier some times." He said in a gentle voice. He smiled at Chrome and muttered under his breath. "If I can make you happy, then I definitely won't leave you. ...But, I doubt that I can make you happy." Chrome was about to retort to him, but he smiled again at her, stood up and started walking to the direction of the river again.

Chrome closed her eyes as her memories faded away to nothingness. She remembered the day when Mukuro and Verde along with the rest of the Kokuyo members announced to Tsuna and the others that they'd be their opponents. Unknown to Tsuna and the guardians, she was on the rooftop, surrounding herself with illusions, hiding her presence completely.

"Wait, Mukuro! What about Chrome?" Tsuna asked, that time. And she could clearly hear Mukuro's voice.

"Why don't you go ahead and look after her? I detest the current Chrome." She could feel the pain in her chest. It hurts so much to hear someone who you trust the most to say those kind of things about you, without hesitation at all. Moreover, since Mukuro's a skilled illusionist, he should be able to sense her presence up there even if she tried her best to hide her presence. After that, she's too busy thinking over his words to hear anything anymore.

Chrome opened her eyes again and stared at the flower once more before sitting up and putting the lotus on her bed-side table. She walked across the room and took out a piece of paper. She threw herself on her bed again and opened the paper's folds. She just needed to vent out her sadness and she knew well that just by looking at that paper would do it fine.

She stared at the paper's contents. A familiar elegant handwriting written on it could be read.

_'Get Out_' it said. She stared at it for a moment longer before she dropped the paper and started sobbing quietly. She just hoped that Kyoko and Ryohei wouldn't just barge into the room. She had forgotten to lock the door and she's afraid that they'd get worried if they saw her crying like this. She hid her face beneath her pillow as tears slid down her cheeks. In her mind, there's only one thing. One important question.

'…Didn't you say that you won't leave me if it makes me happy? Then why... Why do you leave me..?'

She continued on crying and sobbed in her room, not noticing the faint voice in her mind. A faint, yet familiar voice in a very sad tone.

_'...Forgive me... ...Nagi'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Hello! ouo This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it's not good enough. I'm also sorry for the grammatical errors ; My first language isn't English so please forgive me on that. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed it and please tell me on how I can improve my writing! Reviews are much appreciated~


End file.
